one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 6375-Abstract_Cooperative_Agreement_2007.doc Tracking Number: GRANT00314355 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 6375-Abstract_Cooperative_Agreement_2007.doc application/msword Tracking Number: GRANT00314355 Abstract for Cooperative Agreement CDC-RFA-GH07-702 Training Programs in Epidemiology and Public Health Interventions Network Training Programs in Epidemiology and Public Health Interventions Network Inc. (TEPHINET) is a professional alliance of Field Epidemiology Training Programs (FETPs) located in 40 countries around the world. We believe public health policy should be based on good science, and that the standard of good science is embodied in the training of field epidemiologists. Our first obligation is to support our member FETPs. By providing trainees and graduates opportunities to learn and grow professionally, they in turn are able to provide excellent service to their country and make a valuable contribution through evidence based public health practice. Work performed by our members meet the standards set by the World Health Organization expressed in the most recent International Health Regulations that puts a heavy emphasis on the development of disease surveillance and containment. All established Field Epidemiology Training Programs are members of TEPHINET. Our board of directors is comprised of FETP directors or graduates and represents the 6 major regions of the world. The unique feature of our relationship with our members is that we have direct access to our FETP programs, trainers, trainees and staff, bypassing political and diplomatic channels that often make communications difficult. Further, FETP programs can communicate directly with each other across international borders, providing speed and accuracy in the process. TEPHINET has become a trusted spokesperson for the FETP programs internationally, and CDC and WHO benefit by that relationship. TEPHINET is making application for cooperative agreement support under CDC- RFA-GH07-702 to continue the work started under a previous 5 year cooperative agreement. Through this cooperative agreement, we will be able to provide training opportunities, global and regional scientific conferences, support to developing Field Epidemiology Training Programs, support to disease control and other public health programs and improve our communications and other interactions with our membership. The projects and activities undertaken by this project will be the keystone of a funding program structure that includes grants, contracts and donor funds. Each piece of the total program is designed to enhance the training, knowledge and skills of our program members. Principal activities of to be funded under this project will be to support FETP regional networks, support actual disease control programs that hire epidemiologists and employ an evidence based approach to prevention and control, and to enhance communications with our members and to develop a data base for the ever increasing number of FETP graduates. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 480-Mandatory_TEPHINET_Narrative%5B1%5 D.doc application/msword Tracking Number: GRANT00314355